Yu-gi-oh crossover tournament
by blueeyesshingingdragon
Summary: A Yu-gi-oh tournament with everyone across the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Armour Eterenal, Armour-power, Armour-Up and Pumpkin Head  
Please R&R  
Chapter 1  
Pumpkin Head: This tournament is where people from across the multiverse duel each other, probably just to amuse Armour-Up.  
Armour-Eternal: Me and Pumpkin Head are your commentators.  
Pumpkin Head: Our first match is Sailor Moon vs Téa gardner, well two weaklings against each over Ha ha.  
Sailor Moon: Good luck.  
Téa: Same to you.  
Armour Eternal: Lets flip a coin heads Sailor Moon or tails Téa. Its heads, Sailor Moon goes first,  
Pumpkin Head: Sailor Moon summons V-Tiger Jet in attack postion.  
Armour Eternal: With 1600 ATK and 1800 DEF thats a pretty good card. She also puts a card face-down, what could it be.  
Pumpkin Head: Téa summons Fairy's Gift in attack postion she then uses Elf's Light, Armour-Power please explain.  
Armour-Power: Elf's Light increases a light monster by 400 ATK but decreases its DEF by 200 so Fairy's Gift has 1800 ATK, more ATK than V-Tiger Jet.  
Armour Eternal: Téa attaks V-Tiger Jet with Fairy's Gift, but Sailor Moon activates Mirror Force.  
Armour-Power: Mirror Force doesn't just negate the attack but also destroys all the opponents face-up monsters.  
Pumpkin Head: Now the weakling Sailor Moon palys W-Wing Catapult in attack postion, I can guess whats happening next.  
Armour Eternal: Yep, Sailor Moon has summoned VW-Tiger Catapult, and plays luminous Spark, Armour-Power.  
Armour-Power: Luminous Spark increases Light monsters ATK by 500 but decreases their DEF by 400.  
Armour Eternal: she also uses Elf's Light on VW-Tiger Catapult and attacks directly, ouch that has got to hurt with 2900 ATK VW-Tiger Catapult has reduced Téa's life to 1100.  
Pumpkin Head: Téa summons a card in face-down defense, that won't help the weakling.  
Armour Eternal: Sailor Moon now summons Herald of Creation, and activates VW-Tiger Catapult effect to change battle postion by discarding a card so the face-down card is Happy Lover.  
Pumpkin Head: The weakling now attacks Happy Lover with Herald of Creation so Téa has 300 life points, so VW-Tiger Catapult attacks directly so that idiot Sailor Moon wins.  
Armour Eternal: Please continue reading for more duels.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
Please R&R because I did 2 chapters in a few minutes  
Chapter 2  
Armour Eternal: This is the next round of the tournament, a really exciting round.  
Pumpkin Head: Yes it will be way better than the weakling round its between King Armour-Up and the original Armour-Up.  
King Armour-Up: You'll lose.  
Armour-Up: Sorry king but you'll lose.  
K.A-U: First I summon Legs of the God Statue in attack postion and place a card face-down.  
Armour Eternal: Legs of the God Statue? Armour-Power.  
Armour-Power:I don't know much but with 1000 ATK and DEF its weak, but if the king has that card it probably has a secret effect.  
Armour-Up:I discard a card from my hand the special summon The Tricky in attack postion.  
K.A-U: I activate my trap card Soul Stealer when you normal summon or special summon a monster face-up I can discard a card to destroy it, then I can choose a face-up monster and then the monster will gain the destroyed ones ATK and DEF.  
Armour-Up: What?  
Pumpkin Head: Ha the originals toast.  
Armour-Up: I place a card face-down and end my turn.  
K.A-U: Now your open, and my monster has 3000 ATK so I summon Body of the God Statue in atttack postion.  
Armour Eternal: So there is probably a whole set of them.  
Pumpkin Head: If the king gets all the pieces then the orignal is probably sunk.  
K.A-U: I then activate Double Summon so i can summon another momster.  
Armour Eternal: Very useful.  
Pumpkin Head: You know what I would find useful, a console to drive away boredom.  
K.A-U: Now I summon Arms of the God Statue  
in attack postion, I put a card face-down and end my turn.  
Armour-Up: I special summon The Tricky cards and tribute set a card, and end my turn.  
K.A-U: Your Labyrinth Wall won't survive.  
Armour-Up: What, how did you know?  
K.A-U: I summon the last piece Head of the God Statue in attack postion.  
Armour Eternal: Well he's dead.  
K.A-U: With all 5 pieces on the field I can special summon The God Statue it normally has 5000 ATK and DEF, but with the legs added power it now has 7000 ATK and 6200 DEF, but to end it quickly I activate Book of Taiyou to flip your card face-up.  
Armour-Up: No!  
K.A-U: Now The God Statue attack Labyrinth Wall.  
Armour Eternal: Well King Armour-Up has won.  
Pumpkin Head: Well that was expected, now I want a pizza.  
Armour Eternal: Now wait up for the next exciting duel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Pumpkin head and my brother owns MaNiA  
Please R&R  
Pumpkin Head: Next is MaNiA vs Shadow the hedgehog  
MaNiA: I place 3 cards face-down and active Dark World Dealings, i place a card face-down and summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World in attack postion. he's a bit mad like me.  
Shadow: I draw and special summon Guardian Eatos in attack postion, I also summon Blazing Impachi in attack postion.  
MaNiA: I activate Trap Hole and destroy Blazing Impachi.  
Shadow: I activate Pot of Duality, I can reveal the top 3 cards of my deck then place 1 in my hand and shuffle the rest into my deck. I choose this one and I equip Fairy Meteor Crush to Guardian Eatos, I put a card face down, also now I attack Brron, Mad King of Dark World.  
MaNiA: I activate Sakuretsu Armour and destroy your monster and i activate Dust Tornado to destroy your face-down it seems to be Shadow Spell.  
Shadow: I also use The Shallow Grave, we can both summon one in our graves in face-down defence postion and I end my turn.  
MaNiA: I use Terraforming so i can select a field spell in my deck and bring it to my hand, and i use Final Flame to inflict 600 damage to your life points.  
[Shadow 7400, MaNiA 8000]  
MaNiA: and I put Brron, Mad King of Dark World in defense postion, and I end my turn  
Shadow: I put my face-down card face-up its Guardian Eatos, and I attack Brron, Mad King of Dark World with Guardian Eatos, and I put Guardian Eatos in defence postion and I activate creature swap so I get your monster and you get mine, your turn.  
MaNiA: I switch Guardian Eatos to attack postion and I activate Sogen, I discard Red-Eyes to summon Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon and I us Premature Burial to summon Red-Eyes and I put it in defence postion and I set a monster, and end my turn.  
[Shadow 7400, MaNiA 7200]  
Shadow: I draw and i set a card, and i flip my face-down card face-up and its Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, and I end my turn.  
MaNiA: Guardian Eatos attack the face-down its Jerry Beans Man, and I end my turn.  
Shadow: I attack your Face-down.  
MaNiA: Its Mask of Darkness so I get a trap from my graveyard.  
Shadow: I end my turn.  
MaNiA: I place a card face-down, and i summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World in attack postion, and I end my turn.  
Shadow: I place a card face-down and I end my turn.  
MaNiA: I end my turn.  
Shadow: I set a card and end my turn.  
MaNiA: I tribute Guardian Eatos, Red-Eyes and Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon to summon Obelisk the Tormentor in attack postion. Obelisk attack Grapha, and I special summon Grapha by returning Snoww to my hand, Grapha attack the set monster, and I end my turn.  
[Shadow 6100, MaNiA 7200]  
Shadow: I surrender I can't stop Obelisk.  
This is based on a real duel between me and my brother, yes he does have Obelisk and I have Ra and Slifer.


End file.
